villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarlet Overkill
Scarlet Overkill is the main antagonist of Illumination's 5th feature film Minions, the prequel to the Despicable Me films. Her goal is to become the most powerful supervillain of all time. Scarlet is a stylish, manipulative and ambitious villain determined to dominate the world and become the first supervillainess. She is also the wife of Herb Overkill. She was voiced by . Personality Scarlet is a witty, humorous, domineering, authoritative and influential woman. Her backstory about how she became a villain inspired many people to follow in her footsteps. According to Tina Nelson, she started out as an average little girl with braces and pigtails. But by the time that she was thirteen, she built a criminal empire. She likes to be overconfident and boastful about her interesting gadgets invented by her husband, such as her trademark Rocket Dress. She also knows some skills of martial arts, and she can apparently use them immediately, which is shown when the villains supposedly tried to take the ruby from her in Villain-Con. As implied in the bedtime story for the Minions, she was necessitous, penniless, insolvent and abandoned when she was a child, so she determined to become the most arrogant and villainous queen. Because of this, she is also very elegant, grateful, and impressive to those who support her and speaks diplomatically in public. When the Minions work for her, she appears to be very thoughtful and tender to her allies. Though, she occasionally cannot bear the Minions' childishness. Sometimes, she can also be extremely cunning, mean and cantankerous when someone mocks or betrays her, even if it was accidental. Appearance Scarlet has a short, flat pointy nose and short, round, bushy black hair with curls at the bottom of her sides, and green eyes. She wears red lipstick, a red off-the-shoulder dress, long black gloves, black pantyhose, and tall black high heels. Sometimes, the bottom of her red dress becomes a giant rocket that she likes to fly around in. Powers and Abilities While Scarlet is powerless, she is a skilled fighter. Her dress can turn into a giant rocket, giving Scarlet the ability to fly. Her rocket dress also has access to weapons as well. History Scarlet's introduction Scarlet is known for being the "world's first female supervillain". She attends the 1968's Villain Con as its public speaker in search of new henchmen, setting up a challenge of whoever steals her ruby gets the job, which a trio of Minions win after Bob accidentally swallows the gem. She first appeared at Villain Con as a giant shadow behind a wall, telling everybody that it feels so good to be bad, making everyone cheer. Scarlet then turned her dress into a rocket and flew out through the wall as a dramatic entrance. Having taken Kevin, Stuart, and Bob to her castle in England, she introduces them to her husband Herb and her so far stolen loot. She then addresses about her plan of stealing the British crown to overthrow Queen Elizabeth and become the new Queen of England; In that case, if they failed the mission, she would kill them. Back Stabbing Little Traitors Later in the news, it is mentioned that Bob has been crowned King after taking out Arthur Pendragon's sword in the stone, allowing the Minions to get hold of the crown. However, feeling betrayed after hearing about this, Scarlet angrily travels to the Buckingham Palace to kill them, stating how she had planned everything to steal the crown. To appease Scarlet, Bob abdicates the crown to her. Although Scarlet says to the press that she's touched by the Minions' action, she sends them to an underground dungeon to be tortured, telling that she still hates them for stealing her turf. Queen Scarlet During the coronation ceremony (attended by many of the Villain Con villains), Kevin, Stuart, and Bob try to apologize, but accidentally finish collapsing a chandelier over her, almost killing her. Scarlet survives and orders them to be executed, refusing to accept that it was an accident. Kevin manages to escape, but Stuart and Bob end up being captured by the villains. She sends a message to Kevin through the news threatening to kill both Stuart and Bob if he does not come by dawn. Finally seeing that Scarlet is not the type of master that the Minions want to follow, Kevin decides to take action to rescue his friends and defeat Scarlet for good. Final Battle and Defeat The next morning, Scarlet and Herb settle a large number of explosives in order to murder Stuart and Bob, and Scarlet takes Bob's teddy bear as a memento, much to Bob's dismay. Fortunately, a giant Kevin arrives at the rescue by using a hydrant to stop the explosions. Upset by this turn of events, Scarlet furiously faces the gigantic Kevin and fires a missile to the Minion tribe that has just arrived in the middle of the fight. However, Kevin swallows the missile to save his tribe, and Scarlet tries to get away from the situation with Herb, but are stopped by Kevin. They both shield themselves when the missile is about to explode inside Kevin's mouth. However, Kevin manages to escape the explosion and shrink back to his normal size while retrieving Bob's teddy bear, much to the other Minions' delight. New Master Though it would have seemed that Scarlet and Herb have perished in the explosion, they reappear alive during Kevin's knighting ceremony, stealing the Queen's crown by their account. They attempt to escape, but they end up being frozen by a young Felonious Gru, who takes away the crown from her hands. Spotting Gru, Kevin sees that he has found a new potential master, so he and the other Minions follow Gru. Scarlet is now upset that she is done for, but Bob gives Scarlet the little crown originally gifted by Queen Elizabeth to his teddy bear out of pity before leaving. It is unknown what happens to Scarlet and Herb afterward, though it is possible that they were arrested and sent to jail for their crimes, though Scarlet takes solace that at least she owns a crown to herself. It is also unknown if she or her husband were still alive by the time the events of the first Despicable Me came around. After-Credits Scene Scarlet, Herb, and the villains appear in the after-credits scene somehow, dancing and singing with the rest of the characters. However, they are scared off by an arriving Tyrannosaurus. Quotes Trivia *Scarlet is Sandra Bullock's very first villainous role. *Her design is nearly the same as the singer Katy Perry. *Scarlet is the first female main antagonist in the Despicable Me storyline, since Vector Perkins, El Macho, and Balthazar Bratt are all male. *Despite being a villainess, she is similar to Lucy Wilde from the Despicable Me franchise. Both are women wearing dresses (Lucy wears a turquoise spaghetti strap slip dress, while Scarlet wears a red dress). Both are married to males (Scarlet to Herb, Lucy to Gru). Both have a similar nose size (despite Lucy's being slightly bigger), same skin tone, and identical figure. Both have had a Minion crush on them (Kevin to Scarlett as he fantasizes about her declaring him and his trio as the best henchmen, Dave to Lucy when she thanks him for his cupcake gift to her). *Scarlet has the ability to turn her red dress into a rocket, which must have been invented by her husband as he invented all her other inventions. *Scarlet Overkill is the first Illumination character to be a female antagonist. *If Scarlet was still alive by the time of the first Despicable Me film, she would be 83 years of age. This means that she was born in 1927, if the first Despicable Me film happens in 2010. *Her goal is the same as Stephanie Gaunt's; to steal the Crown Jewels. Navigation Category:Female Category:Supervillains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Spouses Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Monarchs Category:Betrayed Category:Martial Artists Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Thugs Category:Polluters Category:Blackmailers Category:In Love Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Mischievous Category:Con Artists Category:Protective Category:Scapegoat Category:Self-Aware Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:One-Man Army Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Businessmen Category:Warlords Category:Elitist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Nemesis Category:Terrorists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Disciplinarians Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill